A Heroes' Death
by Jason Strong
Summary: He felt useless--he felt like he wasn't doing anything to support his cause. But in the end, he played the most important role in the war. But it was the very end. His last stand. Jason Haley is lost, but he'll never be forgotten.


Towards the end, Jason had felt useless.

Seph knew that. But he also knew that Jason was anything but useless. Who had been there to help him when he was being tortured at the Havens? Who had been his only friend when the rest of the school was afraid to be?

Jason Haley.

Who had helped Seph when he came to him seeking for help with his dreams. Who had given Seph a family heirloom only upon knowing him for a short amount of time—and in the end, the _sefa _had kept him from the endless and ruthless torment of Gregory Leicester?

Jason Haley.

Who had Seph believed dead at Leicester's hands? Who had successfully escaped from the Havens boarding school in Maine. Who had promised to come back for Seph?

Jason Haley.

Who had Seph thrown his arms around when he found out his friend wasn't dead? Who had been there with Seph when he learned the identities of his parents—his real parents. Who had helped Seph concoct a plan to escape the dungeons of Second Sister, and then help him follow it through?

Jason Haley.

Who had been ambushed by Madison Moss, only to take her to his camp and help her hide from the alumni?

Jason Haley.

And when Seph needed to get his friends and family out of harm on the day of the conference at Second Sister, who had been there to assist him? Who had created a glamour of a dragon, and fooled everyone in the conference room as Leander Hastings sat, waiting to be executed for rebellion and anarchy?

Jason Haley.

Who had fought diligently at Seph's side as Gregory Leicester attempted to murder him? Who helped Seph destroy Leicester in the end?

Jason Haley.

Who was never given enough credit for any of his dedication? Who sat and watched as day by day, Seph McCauley began to gradually get more powerful, and then finally get strong enough to take control of the magical barrier in Trinity—knowing he would never be able to take on the task himself?

Jason Haley.

Who had fearlessly traveled to England, feeling at a loss, and searched the heart of Raven's Ghyll, and brought back the most powerful magical item of all time—never to see its power being unleashed?

Jason Haley.

When Seph had asked him to drive to Coalton County to check up on Maddie, who had gone without a word of complaint? And at the same time, who was falling under the spell of Leesha Middleton—who had eventually attempted to seal his death.

Jason Haley.

Who had been tracked down, and almost killed by Warren Barber? Who had stayed up on Booker Mountain until he was well, and then saved Madison's barn from being set ablaze—and took absolutely no credit for the act.

Jason Haley.

Who convinced Jessamine Longbranch that Seph was insane when he really wasn't? Who was willing to give up the Dragonheart, when he wanted it for himself? Who saw what had to be done, and took matters into his own hands, and traveled back to Booker Mountain to retrieve Madison. Not knowing—and never to know—that she had a secret plan of her own?

Jason Haley.

Who safely got Madison through the gate, though was taken prisoner himself—all the while knowing that if he died, it'd be for the greater cause? Who escaped from the Roses and ended up killing Claude D'Orsay?

Jason Haley.

Who died during the final battle for Trinity trying to save his friends? Who—while drawing his last breath—saw the shocked faces of his friends, and as his world spiraled to an end, saw the Warrior Jack rushing to his side, while carrying his fallen comrade, Ellen?

Jason Haley.

In the end, Jason Haley made more than a difference. If not for him, the Roses would've stolen the Dragonheart and dominated the Weirguilds. Jason Haley was a hero—a wizard that stood for the righteous cause.

Jason Haley is gone, but shall never be forgotten—he will exist in the hearts of those he died for for centuries to come. He died a heroes' death for a cause he believed in. And he paid for that cause with his life.


End file.
